2 Ingredients to the Mythology Recipe
by BookPig2176
Summary: Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson series crossover! I don't own any of the characters or the series at all. It all starts with Sadie and Carter going to Goode High. Sadie and Percy becomes friends, and soon, Carter and the whole gang become friends. While that's happening, the two different types of Gods and Goddesses start a war. The whole universe could be destroyed. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is my first fanfic, so please take it easy! Comment on what things I should write, cuz even now, my head is blank. I'm really busy, so uploading will be hard for me. I'll try every week. FYI, this is a Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles Crossover. Talking too much! I don't own PJO or TLH or TKC or SON!**

**Percy's POV**

When Percy was eating his blue pancakes, Paul Blowfis told him that two new students were attending Goode High. Not taking the news really seriously, Percy went out the door when he finished eating his pancakes.

When he got out of the bus, Annabeth was waiting for him. Annabeth Chase was a blonde and stormy gray eyes. She had one gray streak of hair from carrying the sky, but Percy didn't mind. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." "Sup. Hey, have you seen Grover yet?" "Nope. I think he's in the cafeteria, eating enchiladas," Annabeth said. "Hey, have you also seen two new faces here? Not the freshmen, but…" Percy trailed off. Behind Annabeth, he saw a boy and a girl who seemed new. I mean like, they _were_ new. Percy didn't think the other people saw it, but the boy definitely had a sword. No doubt in that. At least there was the Mist. He had black hair and brown eyes. Out of the blue, somebody said "I like zebras too!" which seemed to annoy him a little. The girl didn't wear the Goode High uniform. She had caramel hair dyed with scarlet red streaks and she had blue eyes. She wore combat leather boots, worn-out jeans, a leather jacket, and had earphones plugged in her ears. They were super loud. Percy could hear them 3 and a half feet away. Dangling from her neck was a weird symbol that kinda looked like and angel. He noticed that the other guy was wearing something like that, too, except instead of the angel, there was an eye. "What's their name?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged. Annabeth went to her algebra class while Percy had to do history. It turned out the boy's name was Carter Kane and the girl's name was Sadie Kane. Sadly, they had to take a test. His friend, Leo Valdez had finished earlier than him. That was bad because when Leo finished a test, he kept on fidgeting with little bolts and screws. What was worse was that Percy had ADHD and he didn't study even once for the test. It was terrible. He ended up not finishing the test.

**Sadie's POV**

That history test was easy. Give it to me again any day. I met Carter at the lunch benches, chatting with some other friends. Wow, I never thought that Carter would ever make friends with anybody except his trainees. "Hi, Sadie," Carter said, half paying any attention to me. His friends went off, saying they would meet Carter at the basketball courts. "Hi. Have to spotted any trainees yet?" I asked. Carter shook is head. We ate our lunches silently for five minutes until this guy named Percy Jackson form my history calms showed up and sat by me. He was with his other friends, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia. "Hi, I heard you were Sadie," Percy said, chewing on a delicious looking cheeseburger. "Hi. Yeah, I'm Sadie." Percy nodded. "And your brother is Carter." "Yep." He was kinda getting on my nerves, but at the same time, I felt a little more comfortable around him. "Hey. Um, wanna be my friend? I mean like, not my girlfriend, of course. I already have one. You know what I mean," Percy asked. "Sure. I'm finished with my lunch. See ya when." With that, I left the lunch tables. He wasn't talking to Carter after I left. Maybe because he's not in the same class him. _Whatever. I'll be your friend. But… can I trust him? Is he a spy for the House of Life? Who cares…_

**Did you like it? So far, I only mentioned Leo from TLH, but I'll mention some more people. Please R&R! Sorry it's kinda short, but I'll try to make it longer in the future. Again, tell me what I should write about… Chow and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! So… I just typed in some random stuff….. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was five days later Carter and Sadie came… We were all friends…

"Hey guys!" Sadie yelled, running toward us. "Sup, Sadie." "Hi. Where's Carter?" Annabeth asked. "He's sick. So, um, hey. Wanna come over to mine after school tomorrow? _Tomorrow? There's a meeting tomorrow at camp… I've never been to her house anyways… I'll see if it can wait. Let me contact Chiron… _Chiron decided that all of the campers should have phones that we could use in camp or call to camp. Of course, it's run by magic. _To: Chiron Hey! New friend at Goode High, wants us to come over. Change the meeting day? Send. _"So…." "Um, I'll see if I'm busy. I accidentally left my planner in my P.E. locker. We should get to our classes," I said. We all agreed to that.

**Piper's POV**

I met Annabeth at lunch. "Hi, Annabeth," I called out. "Hey, Piper. Why isn't Jason with you?" she asked, as if this was her first time I wasn't with him, except during class times. And it was my first time. "Um… Went home sick," I lied. Jason wasn't sick. Reyna…. Well, you get it… "Oh. Many people must be coming down with the flu or something. Carter was sick today," Annabeth said. "Oh, really? Wow… Hey, you know, I'm not really that hungry anymore. Bye!" I said in my most cheery voice. I ran off before Annabeth could say anything.

**Bast's POV**

"No! The Egyptian gods should be respected more than you stinky Greek and Roman guys!" some god yelled from behind. Long story short? Gods and Goddesses were fighting. I just stood there, doing nothing except standing, breathing, blinking, and occasionally sneezing or coughing. "There will be war if we continue this!" I shouted finally. What did that do? Make problems worse. "War… war? WAR!" Well, Horus approved of the idea. That was bad.

**Carter's POV**

I hate being sick. Annabeth sent me a text. _Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!_ I put down my phone when Jaz told me to. "Heal me!" I pleaded. She shook her head. "No can do. Sorry." I rolled over in bed.

**Percy's POV**

Sadly, Chiron said we had to go to the meeting. We told Sadie we would come next time. When we got to the meeting, Chiron announced something terrible. Egyptian Gods and Roman/Greek Gods are having a war. We learned about Egyptian Gods and stuff like that a little bit at school. "Wait…. They're real?" I asked, trying to keep my calm. Chiron nodded. "No surprise. If Greek gods are real, why shouldn't the Egyptian ones be?" Clarisse said. "Well, the Greek gods need you on their side. All of us," Chiron said. "Wait, then there's like, Egyptian demigods?" Annabeth asked. Chiron shrugged. Wait… we learned about hieroglyphs once… then I remembered how there were hieroglyphs on Carter's sword. A chill went down my back. Then could they be children of the Egyptian Gods, too? There was a long silence. "So, can we be dismissed?" Butch asked. "Yes." I went back to my cabin. For once, I was glad I was the only person in the cabin. I lied down on my bed. When I thought it was time, I got up to the fountain and threw in a drachma. "O Iris, please accept my offering. Show me, um…. Sadie Kane." The water shimmered. Sadie was stuffing brownies in her mouth. When she noticed me, she nearly jumped out of the couch. "Gah! Percy… Is that you?" she asked. I nodded. "What…" "Meet me at the shoe shop downtown at 4:00. See you then," I said quickly. "Should I bring Carter?" "Yes. Bye." I waved my hand through the image. I went to lunch ( I left school early, FYI) and told Annabeth what I had thought at the meeting and what I told Sadie. She said we had to get going now. We went to the camp border where a griffon was. Surprisingly, Carter and Sadie were aboard… is that the right word? "C'mon. Let's go to the ice cream shop instead and talk," Carter said. "Sure thing," I said.

**Did u like it? Sorry it was short again…. I need some answers…. Short chapters but more updates or long chapters but loner updates? I would like to hear from u! R&R! Tell me some ideas! Please! I'll update as soon as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TKC, PJO, or HoO! Rick Riordan does!**

**So… I'm sorry the other chapters were short… I'll try t make this longer in a shorter amount of time…. it's just that micro makes it look so big while the fanfic thing makes it look tiny….. So anyways…..**

**Carter's POV**

Percy ordered 3 scoops of ice cream… and I don't think he even gained weight. "So why did you send a Skype message to meet you up?" Sadie asked. "Well…" "We need to ask you some stuff about mythology… Greek Gods and Goddesses…. Do you know the stories?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and so did Sadie. "Well, we wanted to tell you that we're half mortal, half god," she continued. "We suspect you have some connection with the Egyptian gods…" I felt shocked. 1. She and Percy was half mortal, half Greek god. 2. They knew we had a connection with the gods…. Or at least suspected that. I turned to Sadie. I bet she looked as shocked as me. "B-but how did you… YOU ARE A SPY FOR THE HOUSE OF LIFE AND YOU'RE THE ONES WHO MADE THE GODS AND GODDESSES START WAR!" Sadie screamed at them. I cocked my head. Spies? War? What was she talking about? She stormed off. I turned back to the couple. "Any idea?" I asked. Percy gulped. "The gods and goddesses of Egypt and Greek… They're starting war…. It wasn't our fault, I promise!" Percy said. "What?!" I yelled. "Please don't get mad at us too or else I'm gonna throw myself in Hades," Annabeth grumbled. I knew enough mythology to know what she meant. 'Uh, sorry. It's just that…." I was about to tell them about how Horus…. Blah blah blah, yeah, you should know the story…. Annabeth scooted her chair up. Finally, I decided to tell them, even if it would make Sadie kill me. "We've actually had gods/goddesses in our body. Not exactly like possessing, we can control them, but we were like their host… Sadie had Isis, the goddess of magic while I had Horus, the god of revenge, also known as the dude who kept on hitting Set on the head multiple times." I told them the whole story about how we first arrived at the House of Life and Bes, Bast, Set, Amos, our trainees…. After that, Percy and Annabeth told us about their journey. How Percy killed a Minotaur, Grover, and how Percy was the son of Poseidon, and Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. They told me about Chiron, Mr. D, Camp Half-Blood, and all the other stuff. We laughed sometimes and got a little emotional, get serious sometime and then laugh again, and everything else. "Well, I guess our history is revealed!" Percy said, laughing about that one time Sadie tricked Neith with her fake stories of Jelly Babies. Percy's phone rang. He took a look at it and frowned. "Oh well, we have to get going. Sorry. See you tomorrow at school!" With that, I dropped them both at Camp Half Blood and went back to the Brooklyn House.

**Lily' POV**

I'm a new camper. I'm the daughter of Apollo. I was walking around when I bumped into Percy and Annabeth. I've only met them once, but they're friendly. "Hi, Lily! Um… we have to get going," Percy said quickly. I don't get what's the rush. "Piper wants to see you, Annabeth," I said quickly before they could dash off. "Oh. Kay! Percy, stay here, I'll be back real soon." She waved a good-bye and ran off to the Aphrodite cabin. It felt awkward now. I just stood there. "So…. What'cha doing these days? Do you know how camp works?" Percy asked. "Just introducing myself to everybody… and yeah, know everything to the secret places. I figured out on my own," I said, slightly smiling. Percy stared down at me. "I've been here for 4 years and the only secret place I found was the entrance to the Labyrinth!" he said. I smiled more widely now. "I'll show them to you someday, but for now, I'll show you all the spots. The spots in red are the ones even Chiron didn't know about. The blue ones are ones you shouldn't go to… it's too dangerous… Here, take a look." I handed Percy a map I made full of the secret places I found. I found at least 23 so far in camp. About 5 were red and 80% had red marks on them. Percy looked astonished. He took a look at the map until Annabeth came. She was grinning like crazy. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain." "Kay. Meet you up later." I turned on my heel and ran toward the arts and crafts section.

**Piper's POV**

I told Annabeth something that's a secret between us. She made me make a potion (I asked some Hecate children to help me with this) that could make her charm speak for a week. I don't know why she wanted it, but she told me she just did and to keep it a secret except a few trustworthy Hecate kids. That was a week ago. Today, I told her that it would be done in a day. She went out grinning like crazy. I was about to tell her something else… but she ran off before I could say anything. I was going to say that Percy was cheating on her. Crazy, right? He would be off with some Hermes child… Well, I'll never get a chance now.

**Sadie's POV**

I paced back and forth. _Spy….. Traitor… Lair… Betrayed... I knew it from the start. Why couldn't I trust myself? I can't trust anybody anymore. I don't know if I can trust any new trainees anymore… _I didn't want this to happen. Finally, I went to Carter's room. It was empty. I checked the roof to see if Carter was there, feeding Freak. Nope. I went into the library. Nope. I looked around the whole house. I even checked under Khufu's rainbow part, to see if Carter used magic and accidentally made himself tiny again. Nope. "Ugh, he'll be no help anyways." I went out for a walk. I walked somewhere random. I found myself walking to Goode High. I turned on my heel and walked away.

**Unknown POV**

Percy was in front of the Hermes cabin and knocked. Travis opened the door. "Sup, Percy." "Hi. Have you seen-""Nope, she's out. Later. Flying shoes are on sale, wanna buy-"Percy slammed the door. Nope, not buying any shoes… bad memories. He turned and ran to his archery class.

**Zeus's POV**

"No, they will come to our side, obviously. They're our children!" Aphrodite protested. "Well, they didn't answer yet! So they're not helping us!" Diyonus screeched back. Ever since his children died, he hated demigods more and more. Artemis just stood back. Apollo was saying random haikus. "They will answer, RIGHT, ARES?!" Aphrodite screeched. Ares nodded, but he sighed. "Well, they have a week to answer. Let's eat something!" Poseidon squeaked. "Brother, this is-" ja;shc vhcqknz sfnc hjuxflc sdjf hnzf;sd it was all followed by a bunch of protesting.

**Aly's POV**

I waited for Percy at a secret spot. Finally, the boulder rolled over. I was expecting Percy, but instead Lily entered. "Oh, hi! Um… What'cha doing?" she asked. "Waiting for- I mean, just having sometime alone." "Oh. Sure, I'm not a Hermes child, but Piper knows about… well, you know…" I was shocked. I shouldn't be. Aphrodite children have a way to finding out anything. I slumped down on a rock. We've been secretly having a connection since last year. "I just…" "Can't believe it," Lily said, completing the sentence for me. "Yup. Has she told Annabeth about it?" "She tried to, but she couldn't." I was mad now. It felt like Piper had betrayed me. Wait, correct that. She _did._ "Well, I'll get going now," Lily said, waving me a goodbye.

**Yay! More than 1,000 words! U like it? Oh yeah, the only characters I own so far is Aly and Lily. Okay, I know what you're thinking, Percabeth! Yes, I'm a Percabeth fan too, but I needed something new. I will have Percabeth again later in the story. Like it? R&R!**

**Bookpig!**


End file.
